Dark Blood
by Allegra M
Summary: Scott and his pack have just defeated Kate and Peter, but now the greatest threat that his pack will face is coming. Scott will find the startling truth about his family within the supernatural community
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TW**_

**3****rd**** POV**

**4500BCE Lycosura (Arcadia) late bronze age**

In an elegant throne room of glittering gold, bronze and marble overlooking a grand banquet hall, sat a king atop an obsidian throne adorned with jewels. Atop his head sat a golden Laurel Wreath that sat as a symbol of his power and authority over his domain. The king wore a simple white silk chiton with golden strapped sandals. He had a mature yet handsome face with cruel and cold icy blue eyes and an equally sadistic smile playing upon his lips.

In the throne room his eyes scanned the confines of the room impatiently for something that caused his eyes to jostle in excitement and anticipation. "Guards, have our guests arrived?" The king asked his stoic looking guards that were in the room with him.

"N-n-no Milord" stuttered one of the guards. "They have not arrived yet sire."

"What could be taking those fools so long?" asked the king exasperatedly causing the guards to shuffle their feet uncomfortably

One brave guard decided to voice his concern to his king. "Milord, it is unwise to say such things about the gods. They-" said the guard, but was cut off by his king raising his hand.

"Silence!" The king sneered at the guard.

For a few minutes the king sat in silence until the serene silence was interrupted by twelve bright flashes of light that hummed intensely with power. When the lights receded there stood twelve figures, all of whom exude a sense of power and elegance that the king could only ever dream about. They possessed beauty that was unobtainable for mortal men and women. They had regal faces with high cheek bones and postures that demanded respect to all who looked upon them. Two of the twelve stood out the most, they gave of an aura of power so intense that even the other ten beings stood a few feet from them.

One of the two had deep black hair and eyes as grey as rain cloud with lightening streaks arcing within them. His face was so majestic that the king felt the urge to bow his head in submission. In his hand was a grand staff made from a Rowan tree with an eagle at the top that has unfolded it's wings. The other had inky black hair that flowed like the ocean with stormy ocean blue eyes. His face was so beautiful and fierce that the king got up form his throne when being's eyes gazed upon his. In his hand was a formidable silver trident.

The king went closer two the two ethereal beings and bowed along with everyone else in the room as their power prickled his skin. The being with the staff smiled at him. "Rise king Lycaon of Lycosura." said the being kindly. "Long has passed since we last stood in the presence of mortal men and women"

"My Lords and Ladies, its an honour to be in your presence" said Lycaon as he rose from his bow and looked around the room to see the other Olympians looking at him expectedly. "Follow me your eminencies"

The Olympians all wrinkled their noses in disgust at the palace. The palace was filled with the statues of Titans and one stood in prominence, it was a statue in honour of Prometheus the Titan of forethought. The Olympians silently seethed at the sight of all the statues as they were led to the banquet hall.

Lycaon smirked subtly as he saw their faces from the corner of his eyes when they walked past the statues he had in honour of the Titans. Some of the Olympians looked to be in deep conversation. When they got to the hall they found the family of Lycaon sitting comfortably on sixty seats leaving behind thirteen seats unoccupied. Twelve of the seats were plain and bare while the last was majestic looking chair fit for a king. This act only further fuelled the ire of the gods of Olympus. Lycaon's family did not bother to rise from their seats save for one leaving the gods even more incredulous.

The gods sat on the seats feeling slighted, but said nothing to the king waiting patiently to see what other insult he will have for them. "Honoured guests" Lycaon said as his rose from his seat. "I have invited you all here for a feast with us as our show of respect to you"

"How generous of you" said a goddess with wise eyes sceptical eyes.

Lycaon called for his servant to serves his honoured guest first, starting with Lord Zeus. The servants did as told and served everyone. Upon the scent of the food Zeus wrinkled his nose in disgust before his eyes flared in outrage. "What is the meaning of this mortal king?" Zeus growled in fury as he pounded his fist on the hard oak table breaking it. "How dare you try to feed us the flesh of a mortal child like we are a pack of wolves? This crime against us shall not go unpunished."

Zeus raised his staff in the air causing the particles to part as lightening crackled from the heavens. Without warning lightening struck every person in the room except for the horror stricken Lycaon and four of his son who were left staring at the ashen remains of their family. Tears flowed down from the face of Lycaon and his four sons, but the gods showed no sign of sympathy. "For your crime, you shall walk upon Gaea bearing a curse. You shall forever be a slave to the power of the moon. You shall take the form of wolves" said Zeus furiously

Zeus snapped his fingers and the mutilated remains of the boy reformed healing the boy of all his injuries, revealing the boy to be Nyctimos the youngest and most beautiful son of Lycaon. Zeus not wanting to stay further in the presence of Lycaon and his spawns left with the other gods. When the gods had left Lycaon and his four other sons slumped to the ground writhing in pain as their bodies changed into the form of wolves with crimson eyes that held immense anger and power.

Lycaon and three of his sons looked at the now revived Nyctimos and sneered baring their teeth at him.

Nyctimos sneered at his brothers and father with fury. Three of his brothers decided to pounce at him, but he instinctively side stepped their attacks and punched one of his brothers so hard that his jaw was dislocated. The other two looked at Nyctimos wearingly, but still pounced. Nyctimos managed to dodge of the oncoming strikes, but he could not get out of the way of the next strike. Before the claws of one of his brothers could make contact the brother that had abstained from the battle charged with his fangs and claws bared at his wolf brother. He swiped and the struck the chest of his brother before grabbing him by the throat and tossing him aside. "I am sorry brother for what we did to you, but please let me help you leave Lycosura before they kill you" said Pallas as he bowed his head in shame.

"Why should I trust you?" Asked Nyctimos causing Pallas to glance swiftly at his three other brothers who were crouched readying to launch another strike.

"Brother please, you can't fight them now. They have just lost their humanity and angry and jealous of you" said Pallas scooping brother to climb on his back to which Nyctimus reluctantly agreed. Lycaon who had been watching charged at the two only to have Nyctimos punch him in the chest, pushing him back a few feet. Pallas started to run toward the forest of Lycosura as swiftly as his new body could muster, weaving through the trees neatly and swiftly. Pallas ran at such speed that everything around them slowed down.

"After them" growled an angry Lycaon who was left heaving from the punch. His remaining three son set to chase after their two brothers. The much more animalistic brother used the trees to thrust themselves quickly to catch up with their brothers.

Helix the eldest of Lycaon's surviving sons was the first to catch up with his brothers and slashed at Nyctimus' face only to miss as Pallas weaved below the elongated claws. "Brother run faster" commanded Nyctimos at his brother.

Pallas through his brother's plea ran even faster than before, so fast that not even his other brother had any hope of catching up to them. The two travelled across the city states of Hellas to the territories to the east.

The two brothers stopped at the city of Ionia. "Brother" said Nyctimos gathering his brother's attention. "Something is wrong"

Pallas looked at his younger brother questioningly. "What do you mean" asked Pallas looking at his younger brother who looked to be in some degree of discomfort.

"My throat, it burns" Nyctimos answered. "I need something to drink"

"Come on than, let get you some water to drink or some mead" Pallas said, but Nyctimos lunged at a solitary man who was calmly looking at the shining moon. In a flash Nyctimos plunged his teeth into the neck of the man and began to drink his blood changing the colour of his eyes from a beautiful chocolate brown to a bright midnight blue. Only a little blood was enough to sate his thirst before he fled the scene. Pallas had to chase after him leaving behind the man that Nyctimos had bitten writhing in awesome pain. The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and back again. His eyes discoloured from their previous mountain green to ghostly grey. He was cursed by the bite of Nyctimos.

Pallas found his brother sitting by a river bank. "I'm a monster" said Nyctimos to his wolf brother not bothering to look behind him as he had already caught the scent of his presence.

"No brother, you are no monster, you left the man alive, dazed but alive none the less" Pallas reassured his brother. "You are just different now, you are like us but different. We need to find priest of the gods to help us, because in my current state I can no longer enter a city without being chased out."

The brothers set out to search the lands for those who could help them, but they had found nothing in their first hundred years of searching. Pallas during the full moon became more vicious to the point where he would hunt and slaughter mortals. Nyctimos' thirst became far more intense, yet it had never allowed him to kill those he drank from. Both brothers became stronger, faster and more powerful.

Nyctimos learnt early on that he had the ability to bend the darkness and the weather to his will and psionic powers. Pallas however found out that he too had powers. He could absorb or inflict pain with a touch. He could see, share or steal memories from his victims with his claws and the most lethal of all his abilities was that he could invade the minds of others completely even his brother's. Both brother also realised that their bodies were far more durable and healed quickly from injuries.

One day the two brothers walked within the forest and came across a tribe of people engaged in a ritual. The leader who stood in the middle spotted them pair. "Ah, we have visitors" he said wisely. "I am Archelaos chief of the priests of the earth (Druids) how may we help you?"

Nyctimos and Pallas walked cautiously towards the ritual circle. "We need someone to help us find out what has happened to us and how we can reverse it. My brother I believe requires your help more than I if you can help" Nyctimos said pleadingly.

Archelaos the leader of the tribe smiled knowingly. "I see that your brother bares a great curse and you bare a blessing of the gods. My people and I can help your brother, but he can never be as he was before. He will be able to shift between states. One state will connect with your humanity and the other state to connect with animalistic nature. You will need to find a balance once the two state of being a reached. You will need to embrace both the curse and your humanity as a part of you." The leader said before looking at Nyctimos. "Now you are an interesting case. You are immortal but mortal like your brother. You require the blood of others as well as human food to survive. You are a blood drinker. Like your brother we can help you control your nature"

**This it for the prologue. If you like it I will continue. Tell me what you think.**

**Addio!**


	2. The Revelation

**The Revelation **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TW **

**3****rd**** person POV**

**(La Iglesia)**

"You," Scott said looking at the scowling face of Peter Hale, "the only one who knew as much as Argent about berserkers, about the Nagaul was you. You taught Kate, you helped her. All for power."

Peter looked at Scott with disgust clearly painted upon his face. "For my family's power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible that he wouldn't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power, Not power like this." Peter sneered at Scott in a low monstrous voice as he began to transform into a bestial looking beta werewolf. "Grrr…" Peter leaned forward to attack Scott.

"Grr…" Malia roared as she lunged at her father, but Peter knocked her away causing her collided into a slab of stone.

Peter looked at his daughter with a momentary laps of compassion. "I'm sorry sweetheart," He declared, "we'll talk about this later."

Kira readied her Katana to attack Peter, "Kira," Scott's voice rang with power and conviction, stopping her dead in her tracks.

Peter looked at Scott as he walked around. "You were my Beta first Scott," he said still looking at the younger wolf. "With my bite…it changed your life. And it's my bite that can end it."

Scott looked at Peter with hatred in his eyes. "Then end it Peter," Scott said daring Peter to attack him, "because you wont get another chance."

"Grrr…" Peter growled out as he lunged at Scott, who also lunged at him. Scott ducked under Peter and punched him in the stomach. Peter was quick to react, so he kneed Scott in the chest, causing Scott to momentarily fall on his butt. Scott rose quickly as Peter charged at him again. Peter swiped at Scott with his bared claws. Scott back flipped to avoid the claws.

"Grrr…" Peter roared as he swung his fists to punch Scott, who blocked his moves for a time, until Scott let his guard slip. Peter punched Scott in the face, causing him to fall over. Peter tried to kick Scott while he was down, but Scott evaded the move by rolling out of the way. The two opponents circled each other. "Come on Scott. Come on" Scott swung his fist, but Peter intercepted it, punching Scott in the chest before throwing him against a wall. Peter went over to Scott picking him up and throwing him against a stone slab. "Come on."

Liam could only watch as his alpha and big brother fight the more experienced werewolf.

Peter went and picked up Scott by the scrum of his clothes. "Fight like an Alpha." Peter sneered trying to out muscle Scott, but Scott pushed him against a wall causing him to fall on his back. Scott saw this and began to punch Peter in the stomach.

Scott got a few punches in causing his friends to wear relieved looks, but it didn't last long as he tried to punch Peter again. Scott finally picked up Peter by the scruff of his clothes, but Peter used the move to his advantage and quickly overpowered the young Alpha werewolf. He launched punch after punch until the younger werewolf was on one knee. "You want to beat me, well then you are going to have to kill me." Peter bellowed throwing Scott against the ceiling wall. Liam saw his alpha on the ground a readied himself to attack. Peter saw this and launched a church bunk at the little werewolf.

Scott looked on as Peter attacked his Beta and little brother. The sight caused something to rapture inside of him. His breathing became level and his mind clear as he rose from the floor. Scott inhaled the air around him further clearing his mind. His scarlet red eyes changed to a vibrant crimson red, almost midnight purple colour.

"Grrr…"Peter growled seeing Scott get up and lunged at him, but this time no matter how hard or fast he swung his fist at Scott, the younger wolf proved to be far too strong and fast.

Scott sent an uppercut to Peter's face sending him flying across the ruined church, slamming against a few wooden crates behind a large ceremonial table. Scott gracefully leaped on to the table and looked at the older werewolf with disgust. "You were never an Alpha Peter," Scott said with an emotionless voice, "but you were always a monster."

Peter tried to attack Scott in outrage, but the young Alpha leaped and punched the former alpha, knocking him out in the process. Scott looked around and saw how relieved his friend all were. Stiles was the first to run up to Scott and engulfed him in a not so bro hug. "Man, you scared me for a moment." Stiles said looking at his brother with happiness.

Just as Scott was about to walk over to Liam to thank him for coming, his vision blurred and darkness consumed him.

Scott woke up at the cliff over looking Beacon Hills. He saw a figure sitting quietly looking at the moon lit sky. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked the figure shrouded in darkness with a familiar voice.

Scott looked startled at first, but noticed the friendliness in the figure's voice. "Yes…yes it is." Scott said unsure of himself, "but who are you?"

The figure laughed and turned to face Scott. What Scott saw shook him to the core. "I am you Scott," the figure claimed, "or should I say, I am your sub-consciousness. I have no reason to attack you even if that in itself would be a useless endeavour. You and I are one Scott and I bring grave news."

Scott looked at his astral self with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean, you bring grave news?" he asked his other self. "How could you know something I don't? You said we are the same person."

Astral Scott smiled. "Yes, you and I are one Scott, but…" he paused running a finger through his hair.

"But what?" asked Scott.

Astral Scott let loose an audible sigh. "But there are many things that lie in your sub-consciousness that are hidden from your consciousness and for good reason." He answered. Scott just looked at him like he wanted him to explain. "What you did tonight Scott…It will not go unnoticed."

Scott looked at his other self unable to understand what he was trying to tell him. "What did I do?" he asked his Astral self.

A frown invaded the Astral Scott's beautiful features. "The power you tapped into to defeat Peter Hale." Astral Scott said still frowning, but his other self looked like he was beginning to understand a bit of what he is being told. "That power you unleashed…was-is your birthright, but I hoped you would never tap into it. Now they will come for you Scott. They will kill all that stands in their way. I wish I could blame you for this rising problem, but you are more affected by this than anyone. They are coming Scott and I am afraid…no I am terrified. They will bring only death to all that you know. I would say run, but you would never. When you wake up talk to Deaton, tell him what I said—"

"Whose coming?" asked Scott.

Astral Scott looked at his other self with deadly seriousness. "They are the Dark Ones" he said as he saw his other self disappear. "Tell them, tell them that they are coming Scott." Scott faded and Astral Scott sighed. "Good luck Me. You will need it."

At the Beacon Hills animal clinic Dr Alan Deaton was busy talking to Satomi Ito about Scott McCall before his eyes flashed with a golden hue. He could feel a new power had been awakened. Fear closed around his heart and hoped that it was not Scott. The boy has had to deal with more problems than most people will ever deal with in their lives.

Satomi saw the golden hue around the Dr's eyes and her eyes widened in fear. "Deaton, please don't tell that—"

"It's Scott, his bloodline's dormant power have been awaken." Deaton interrupted Satomi. "This is what I feared would happen when he was bitten. But I hoped that he would never be pushed to the edge."

Satomi looked at the Dr for a moment trying to process the meaning of his words. "What are we to do?" she asked him.

Deaton shook his head. "Even I do not know." He said looking at the older woman. "this has never happened before, but I know one thing. Nothing good will come of this Satomi San."

Satomi was about to say something when a group of teenagers came in with Stiles in the lead and Derek came in carrying an unconscious Scott. Stiles looked closet to breaking down. Deaton rushed over to the unconscious Alpha. "What happened?" he asked the group.

"We don't know." Stiles said to the Dr.

Deaton looked at Stiles. "Tell me everything that happened before hand" he said and Stiles began to relay what happened to them and how Scott just collapsed. Deaton stood there in silence after Stiles story.

"Deaton, you know what happened to him don't you?" asked Derek.

Deaton looked at the group of teenagers with sadness and pain clearly painted on his face. "I don't know for sure, but I have a hunch of what happened to him." He said finally. "But you must know that if I correct…well then we are all in danger."

Kira looked around in disbelief. "What? We just got through one threat and now there is another one? Unbelievable" she said looking at Stiles who looked to be in deep thought.

"Danger from who?" Stiles finally asked with shaking hands. "And how is this connected to Scott?"

Deaton looked at Stiles with sad eyes. "When I first hired Scott," he paused catching his breath. "I was hoping to train him to be an emissary. He had all the qualities to be a great one. But then he got bitten and that part of him was lost. Or at least I hoped it would be lost."

Everyone looked shock none more so than Liam and Malia.

Malia looked at Deaton with confusion shining in her eyes. "You hoped what would be lost?" she asked the Dr.

Deaton sighed. "You see, Scott was born a Druid," he paused again as it was hard for him to say. "I didn't sense his magic at first. It was only after working for me for a few months that I began to sense his potential. He was my apprentice even if he didn't know it himself. I thought that it was ruined when Peter bit him, but nothing changed about him, he was still my apprentice. I was in denial, I turned a blind eye to the truth, but it didn't matter. His powers were dormant. Then the alphas came and the pushed him into leadership. He became a True Alpha, but all was fine. Then the nogitsune came and pushed all of you close to breaking point, but you held strong and stuck with each other. Then Scott was tortured by Araya and she dragged him to the precipice. When Scott Bit Liam he hung on the edge by a finger, it was only a matter of time before he fell over. Now after tonight…well, I belie—"

"Their coming," Scott shot awake with panic written on his face. "They are coming, they are coming."

Liam looked at Scott with sorrow. He didn't like seeing Scott so vulnerable. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Satomi looked at the young werewolf with understanding. 'Be strong young Beta. He will be fine.' Her eyes said to him. Liam was knocked out of his internal musing by Scott's continued frantic cries.

"The are coming," Scott shouted over and over, "The Dark one are coming. We are all in danger." Liam touched his Alpha and Scott's eyes gained focus.

Deaton, Satomi, Derek and Braeden looked shaken. "That's not possible." Braeden said. "They don't exist."

Satomi looked at the group and sighed. Never in her life had she known people as unlucky as them. "They are real my dear." She said. "And we are all in so much danger."

**Chapter 2 done, I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. For now I say:**

**ADDIO.**


	3. Hesperos Nyxos

_**Hesperos Nyxos **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TW**_

**3****rd**** POV**

**Beacon Hills Animal Clinic**

The group that was gathered in the clinic looked at Satomi and Deaton who had grim faces that were painted with concern. Scott looked at the group with slight confusion at first before his mind wondered to what his sub-consciousness had told him. "Um…guys," Scott began to draw their attention back to him. "I think we are in danger. The dark ones are coming, whoever they are."

Deaton walked over to Scott and helped the young Alpha up. "Easy now Scott, you still look dazed." said Deaton to his apprentice.

As soon as Scott's legs touched the floor, he began to feel dizzy and winded, until the world readjusted itself moments later, and his energy returned to him. The light in the room shone brightly in his eyes causing him to blink a rapidly against its glare. He felt two new waves of power that were not there before cascading through his bones. He could feel that his werewolf and alpha sparks had disappeared and this scared the young Alpha. He could no longer feel anything that used to connected him to being a werewolf. Panic rose through the edges of his bones, closing around his heart and his chest heaved as a sudden loss of breath invaded his lungs. Scott began to heave struggle for breath loudly. He was having an asthma attack.

The constricting feeling around his chest was gone almost as instantaneously as it began. Scott's eyes began to flicker a deep radiant purple, because of a deep cerulean blue and the searing blood red colour of an alpha werewolf that swirled around each other, shining with power. The power displayed in his eyes as the two opposing forces merged dissipated in an instant. His eyes settled on a heterochromatic cerulean blue, a warm chocolate brown, searing blood red and a radiant midnight purple like a kaleidoscope.

Stiles looked at his best friend and brother with awe along with the others besides Liam who was blinking rapidly as Scott had done moments before. His eyes also changed from their baby blue to a heterochromatic sunny blue, a fierce golden yellow and a vibrant forest green colour. "Wow," Stiles said looking at his pack alpha and pup.

Derek looked at both Liam and Scott and understood why Liam's eyes changed after Scott's own changed. Liam was still Scott's Beta. Deaton and Satomi looked at the transformation with keen interest in their eyes. Satomi looked awed by the sight. "Never in my years on this earth have I ever seen eyes like that." She said looking a Liam before her eyes rested solely on Scott. "A different eye colour to represent his states of being. Red of the alpha were wolf, Brown to symbolise his connection to his humanity, blue…well now that I don't know what it represents, purple is the merger of the red of the alpha and the blue to create a new state. The same transformation is reflected in Liam's eyes. Now more than ever the saying your form reflecting the person you are is all the more true with you Scott."

Deaton looked at Scott for a moment. "I know what the blue in his eyes represent." He said as he looked at Derek. "Derek you remember when your mother said that the hale bloodline is one of the oldest werewolf bloodlines?"

Derek gave Deaton a nod of his head for confirmation. "But what does this have to do with Scott and the Dark ones Deaton?" he asked exasperatedly.

Deaton smiled sadly at both Scott and Derek. "It has everything to do with the dark ones and Scott." He answered grimly. "Many eons ago shortly after Lycaon and five of his sons were turned to werewolves there was another son called Nyctimos. He was the boy who had been served to the gods of Olympos. Zeus saw fit as to revive him to life after he cursed his father and five brothers who survived the bolts of lightening. In their new states Lycaon and four of his sons lost their minds and sought retribution from Nyctimos. One by one they attacked except Pallas who rescued he brother and brought him to safety. Years passed as they sought the help of the Druids after Nyctimos drank blood of humans. When the two brothers finally discovered a powerful tribe of Druids they asked the elder for aid and he gave it to them. For Pallas he was given the ability to shift from wolf to human to semi-human and semi-wolf. To Nyctimos they gave the power to control his thirst and abilities."

Stiles looked at Deaton with confusion. "Doc that's a nice story and all, but what does it have to do with—"

"Shut up Stiles." Malia interrupted and signalled for Deaton to continue his story.

Deaton smiled at Malia. "As I was saying," he began again. "After a while the two brothers fell in love with girls of the tribe. Pallas fell in love with one of the girls with no Druid Abilities while Nyctimos fell in love with Amedea the granddaughter of the chief and she with him. At first the Chief was reluctant to allow their union until he saw the true and utter devotion within Nyctimos' eyes for his granddaughter. After many moons of courting their union was sealed with marriage. The two lived happily until time took Nyctimos' beloved from him and eventually through a mournfully heart the gods granted him the blessing of death to see his beloved once more in Elysium. From their union came a son and daughter both of whom gained the power of their Druid heritage and this continued until it reached Scott."

Satomi looked at the Deaton as she too recognised the story of Nyctimos. "That only explains the fate of Nyctimos and not his brother Pallas." She said looking at Derek and Malia. "This will affect both of you greatly."

Deaton gave curt nod. "For Pallas life was not any different from that of his brother. He spent many moons courting his beloved Aelene. Like his brother Pallas and his wife Aelene lived for many years together until time took Aelene. Pallas' heart gave way in the wake of her passing. The gods blessed him as he was also able to join his beloved in Elysium. From the union a single child was born and this child carried with in him the werewolf trait just without the immortality of his father. Generations passed until a thousand years ago when they adopted the name Hale as their house name. Yes Malia and Derek, your family goes back to the very beginning. It was because of your powerful bloodline that Scott's birthright was awakened. You family is the purest family of all werewolves, because you were never bitten. You have the ability to shift into the form of a wolf because of your lineage."

Scott looked at Deaton. "So you are saying that Derek and I are related?" he asked and Deaton smiled, but shook his head.

"You two are barely related anymore. I am inclined that there is a greater chance of being related to Liam than Derek. Seven thousand years has diluted your relation to the point where it is virtually nonexistent. It does not help that Pallas and Nyctimos were half brothers. So no Scott you two are not really related." answered Deaton. "Nyctimos' descendents lived along the Mediterranean for thousands of years while the Hales moved to the shores of Britain. It was only eighty years ago that your Great Grandfather Antipas Nyxos changed your family name to McCall to help your Grandfather Ariston integrate into the United States. Your father Rafael was named such to keep in touch with your Mediterranean heritage and your middle name—"

"Hesperos." Scott said softly.

Liam looked at Scott. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"It means Evening light." said Scott. "My dad changed our last name back to Nyxos when I after I was born, but my mom decided to stick with McCall as it sounds more American than either Delgado or Nyxos. I was going to change it back to Nyxos eventually and I still am now more so than before."

Deaton smiled at Scott. "That is good Scott, but you must know the implications of being a descendent of Nyctimos." said Deaton solemnly at Scott. "Your ancestor was for a lack of a better word…a vampire and now so are you Scott."

"But I still feel like a werewolf." Scott interjected. "How can I be both?"

Satomi looked at him and sighed. "Scott, you are no longer a werewolf nor are you a vampire." She said. "You are something new and powerful."

Derek and Malia looked at each other before their eyes landed on Dr Deaton. Their eyes were alight with confusion and slight wonderment at the turn of events. "I hate to stop this history lesson, but you still haven't told us who or what these dark ones are." said Malia. "How do we kill them?"

Stiles put his arms around her neck and whispered. "We don't kill people."

Malia rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You know what I mean Stiles." She said flatly.

Satomi stood stark still for a few second before she exhaled a heavy breath. "The Dark ones are Dark Druids. I don't mean Darachs. Dark Druids were never Druids that serve the balance of nature. They draw power from all the dark forces that exist in this world. They are channel black magic to do their bidding. True dark Druids are rarely ever born. The power a true Dark Druid has is greater than the power the Darach would have gained if she managed to sacrifice the twelve souls. When Dark Druids begin to age they begin to will steal the life force of others to prolong their own lives," she paused with a sighing breath. "Deaton and I have only told you where Nyctimos and Pallas went after their transformation, but don't you wonder what happened to Lycaon and his other four sons?" Satomi looked around as no one said anything to the elder alpha werewolf. "No? Well I will tell you where they ended up. They encountered a coven of dark Druids much like Pallas and Nyctimos. The Dark Druids taught them how to shift forms like the Druids did for Pallas. Naturally it came with a price and that price was that they become extremely animalistic…even more so than before. They bit and killed mercilessly for fun. They are the origins of all modern werewolves outside of the Hale family. All true alphas were werewolves transformed or born of the Hale bloodline. Deucalion is a demon wolf, because of the bloodline that bit him."

Scott looked around the room looking dazed with information influx. "Doc, I think this is too much information for now." He said. "And besides we had a pretty busy day to begin with. I think we should continue this later when we are not so weighed down."

Deaton gave Scott a look of understanding. "Perhaps you are right and we need to convene at another time." He said. "But before you leave, don't forget about the danger that has arisen."

Derek gave Scott a brotherly look before he left with Braeden leaving behind the five high school kids to come up with excuses as to why they didn't attend practice as they left the clinic. The group got into Stiles' jeep and drove off home. Liam was the first to be dropped off, then Kira until it was just Malia, Stiles and Scott.

Stiles looked at Scott. "Dudes, what are you going to do about your eyes?"

Scott didn't respond as he had a faraway look in his eyes before Malia pinched him to get his attention. "Scott, are you listening?" she asked.

Scott blinked rapidly to end his fierce concentration away from his worries and turned his attention to Malia who looked at him expectedly. "Huh, you were saying?" he asked.

Malia rolled her eyes in indignation. "Stiles asked what are you going to do about your eyes." She said.

"Oh, I wont do anything about them." Scott said simply as they arrived at his driveway. "Look, I'm just as freaked out about this as you are, but panic won't solve anything." Scott got out of the car and sighed. "Look I will see you both later after I try to explain this to my mother. Oh she's going to freak out."

Scott walked away from the Jeep. Inside the Jeep, Stile's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, my dad is going to kill me for going to Mexico, again without his approval." He said timidly.

Malia laughed joyously at the thought of her boyfriend's dilemma. "I would love to see that." She said clapping happily.

"Well thanks for the support sweetheart. I really feel the love." Stiles said as he drove off with Malia still laughing at him.

Scott slowly walked to front of the doorway to his house. His mind was racing with this new information that he was give, and a cold dread creeping down his spine. He was scared of what will happen when the Dark ones arrive into town. He shook his head not wanting to think of all the collateral damage that Beacon Hills has taken in the last two years. Learning that the greatest threat they will ever face is coming to town was not something that brought joy to his heart young heart.

Scott stood at the front door for a few second and sighed. "Just as I was getting my grade to a 3.6 GPA and back to the 4.0 of before I got bitten." He said sadly to himself as he turned the doorknob of the front door to the house, and shook his head disparagingly at his very apparent misfortune. "Why is it always me?"

He opened the door and walked inside the house only to see his dad talking to his mom about something that must have been important, because they didn't see or hear him come in until he cleared his throat to gather their attention from their discussion. Scott's mother Melissa ran over to her son with worry lines creasing her forehead. "Scott, thank God you are alright." She said in relief.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck after his mom pulled away from the hug and the look on her face told him that he was in big trouble. "Mom I'm fine really." He said hoping to appease her.

Melissa smiles wryly at her son. "That's great honey," She said, "Because you are grounded Mr. So no Stiles for a week."

Scott had a look of horror. "Mom please anything but that." He pleaded.

Rafael walked over to his son and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Scott, I think we need to talk," He said looking a Melissa who was walking over to the kitchen, "As a family."

Melissa stopped in her tracks and retraced her step to look at her ex-husband. "What does this have to do with me?" she asked Rafael gave her a wry look before her shoulders sagged and she went to sit on the couch in the living room.

Rafael looked at his son with deadly seriousness. "Scott, do you know what Druids are?" he asked and Scott gave him a nod. "Good, I see Deaton has already told you about them."

Scott looked at his father with confusion. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Rafael smiled. "Scott, I know all there is to know about Druids. Our family comes from a very long line of Druids." He said causing Melissa to narrow he eyes. "I sensed your power last night Scott."

"But I'm not a Druid—"

Scott's dad smiled at his oblivious son. "Scott I never said you were a Druid. All I said was that I sensed your power." He interrupted his son. "You are more than that my son judging from the colour of your eyes. You have the blue eyes of a vampire like our ancestor Nyctimos, the warm brown of our clan, the searing red of an Alpha werewolf and the radiant purple of being both a werewolf and vampire. You bare both a curse and a blessing my son. Being a vampire was blessing from the gods and being a werewolf was a curse from the gods plus being born a Druid. I would imagine you would rank very high in the supernatural world, mayhaps you could be called a demigod in terms of power. Now tell me everything"

Scott proceeded to tell his father everything that has happened to him in the last two years.

**Chapter 3 is done and sorry for the delay. I hope you thought it was pleasant. I just wanted to get most of the mysteries of his family and what he is out of the way, so we could concentrate of the actual plot. Before anyone asks, yes Scott will have mild magic abilities, but don't expect him to shoot fire from his hands or fly. Being a vampire/werewolf won't change his transformation or his abilities all that much. He is only 17 years old. **


	4. The Dark Woods

_**The Dark Woods**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TW**_

**3****rd**** POV**

**Beacon Hills High School**

Scott walked through the halls of his school wearing shades to hide his eyes from view. Along the crowded hallway he saw Stiles and Liam talking to each other while Malia on the other side pretended to listen to Lydia. They had not discussed anything that had happened during the weekend.

Scott spent the entire weekend under his parent's imposed house arrest and Stiles was not allowed to visit not that he could. Stiles told him over the phone that his dad had grounded him for a month. Scott's dad had stayed the weekend to make sure Scott didn't get any Stiles visits. On the plus side, Scott had finally managed to get some much needed studying done.

He took a deep breath before he walked over to his friends. He saw Lydia looking at him sadly as if something happened that he didn't know about. "Hey?" he greeted looking at Lydia who still looked sympathetic. "Lydia, why are you looking at me like that?"

Upon the question Lydia looked like deer caught in headlights. "Looking at you like what?" she retorted defensively.

"Like you are keeping something from me," he said, "So what is it?"

Liam looked at his alpha and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've got to get to class." He said leaving before Scott could say anything.

Stiles looked at Scott. "Dude, Kira's parents moved her back to New York. They thought it was too dangerous for Kira to be around you. Didn't she tell you?"

Scott backed up and stared at Stiles with mild disbelief, but he was kind of glad that she was out of Beacon Hills. He really cared about her, but he always knew this day could come along. Maybe that's why he was so reluctant to start a romantic relationship with her. Scott noticed that Lydia and Malia looked at him worriedly. Stiles looked like he was planning to say something to make him feel better. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he kept. "Maybe its for the best," he said stunning them, changing their looked of sympathy into confusion, "she's safe that's what matters, and beside I always knew this day would come. I love her, I really do, but I'm not in love with her yet anyway."

Malia looked at Scott blankly, "What's the difference?" she asked in confusion.

Stiles placed his arm around her, but she nudged it off. "Well Malia, you can love many people, for instance, I love Scott. He's my brother from another mister," he said, "But you can only be in love with one person at a time, like how I'm in love with you."

Malia didn't understand it at first, but the wetness on her cheeks said otherwise. "I'm leaking Stiles. You made me leak." She reprimanded her boyfriend.

"At least its your—"

"Stiles!" Lydia slapped him upside his head to shut him up.

Stiles rubbed his head in indignation while Scott laughed at him with his eyes sparkling in humour behind his shades. "Dude, shut up." Stiles chided.

Lydia looked at Scott and Stiles laughing and her heart swelled with joy. Never in her life had she ever had true friends, friends who would go to the ends of the world for her if she needed it and she would do the same if it was ever asked of her. She would gladly go for them. She had always had her little fashion Posse. They were fun to be around when she wanted to talk about the latest fashion trends and styles, but they never truly offered her any form of stimulating conversations. Stiles and Scott were two oddballs. One was a geek and the other a nerd, but they made sense.

She looked at Stiles smiling while his eyes on occasion drifted from Scott to Malia who was equally mucking about with them. She had always thought Stiles was cute in a geeky and annoying way. He was no charmer, but he was funny, loyal and a genuinely friendly person who was easy to be around even when you want to rip his throat out for annoying you. What you saw with Stiles is what you got. She was proud and honoured to call him her close friend and she was even happier that he got over his little crush he had for her.

Lydia's eyes descended on Scott. She stood there almost in awe at how much he had changed in two short years. Sure Scott had always been a good looking guy, in an adorable boyish way, but now he was hunky with his hair cropped short. His dimply, adorable smile did nothing to make him any less attractive neither did his slightly uneven jaw-line. But to Lydia his most endearing quality was not his looks, but rather his heart, he was without a doubt one of the most kind hearted people she had ever met.

Scott may not have the quick eye for deductive reasoning or quick wit that Stiles had. But he was deceivingly brilliant, he tended to mull things in his head over and over until he achieved a solution, which sometimes made him appear a bit slow, but academically he understandably struggled because of becoming a werewolf. She sometimes used to look at how well Isaac was doing and compared it with Scott. She couldn't understand why one was crumbling while the other was thriving and then it came to her when they were in the rest room at the gas station and later at the motel. He simply worries about everyone too much for his own good.

He took the blame for Derek's supposed death. He thought that he was the one responsible, yet in the end it was Derek's choice to Attack a pack of Alphas with a pack of inexperienced teenage werewolves. After much thought she came to the conclusion that Scott worries too much, because of the manner of his ascendance to being a werewolf. It was not by choice, he was forced into it. He struggled to accept it as long as he could. Isaac chose to become a werewolf. This made Lydia respect Scott even more. To be given such power, but to only desire to be normal. It's a quality many do not possess. He wouldn't have become a true alpha if he was like most people with power. Simply looking at him she could feel that he was her alpha and not because he demanded it like Derek and Peter had, but because he strove to protect and serve them as their leader, he gave them his loyalty. Lydia was honoured to call Scott her close friend and brother.

Lydia was knocked out of her internal musing by the school siren ringing telling them it was time for class. Malia came over to her and dragged her to class. It was weird to be dragged by Malia to math class, but here she was being dragged away by a girl who used to run in the opposite direction of the class just a few weeks ago.

Stiles smiled when he saw Malia dragging Lydia away. He slung his arm around his best friend and they walked in comfortable silence to their class. When they arrived to class, some of the students looked at Scott strangely with a hint of sympathy. They thought he was using the shades to hide a black eye.

Scott looked at all the staring faces with confusion until he saw the looks of sympathy, so he quickly removed his shades. Most students looked relieved that he didn't have a black eye, so they dropped their stares and carried on with their little conversations until the teacher came in. It didn't take long for the math teacher to arrive.

Throughout the class Scott had averted his eyes from being seen directly. The bell rang to signal that it was time to change classes, but he was stopped by his teacher. "Mr McCall," the teacher called, "I have noticed your strange behaviour in class. I hope it's nothing serious."

Scott looked at his teacher indirectly again. "It's nothing serious ma'am," he said, but his teacher didn't believe his response, "It won't affect my school work."

"I am not convinced Scott," she said looking at his directly waiting for him to do the same, "then why do you divert your gaze from me? Look at me and tell me that whatever is going on with you won't affect you grades. You are one of the brightest kids at the school. I don't want to see you slipping again like last year."

Scott sighed and looked at her directly. He saw his teacher's eyes widen in shock. Her mouth was left slightly agape. "This is why I didn't want to look at anyone directly," he said and she gave a feeble nod.

His math teacher gathered her wits and pulled herself together after gazing at Scott's magical eyes. "I see, Scott. You may go," she said looking at him before he turned to leave, "and Scott?"

Scott turned. "Yes?" he asked his teacher.

She smiled kindly at her student. "You have lovely eyes," she said, "don't hide them."

Scott left the class room with a smile and hurried along to economics with Coach, Bobby Finstock. He paced quickly, weaving through the hundreds of other kids who wanted to get to their classes on time. Along the way he saw Liam talking to Mason while they walked to their classes. Liam seemed to sense his presence and smiled at Scott who gave him a friendly nod.

When Scott reached the economics classroom he realised that he was the last to arrive, but lucky for him Coach wasn't there yet. He looked around the room before quickly taking his seat in the front row of the class.

Coach bounded out of his office sprouting profanities into the air. He gave the whole room of students a look of mock distain except Greenberg who he gave a look of pure genuine hatred. His face soured just by looking directly at Greenberg. "What are you looking at you little demons?" he asked with a hint of jest laced in his voice. He looked at Stiles who was laughing joyously, "Stilinski, you can imagine yourself as a fairy princess outside my class."

Scott and the class couldn't help but laugh at Stiles who was targeted every period by Coach.

Coach looked at all of them, "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, "this isn't Christmas, I want you to turn to page 432."

Scott tried not to laugh at the Coaches antics or he would be the bud of the joke.

The rest of the school day was routine as nothing mildly interesting happened. The pack at lunch said they wanted to tell Lydia everything that happened on the weekend. Lydia asked Liam to bring with him Mason who was with Lydia when the Berserkers attacked them in the basement of the school.

They agreed to meet near Lydia's Lake house. When Scott saw the group he noticed that they had lit a bonfire for them to sit around. Malia was snuggled peacefully into Stiles' shoulder. Lydia was looking at the fire that crackled gently sitting next to Jordan Parrish who was given a two week leave of absence. Liam was jesting with Mason whose eyes betrayed his nervousness.

He dismounted his bike and walked slowly to the group. When he arrived Liam bowed his head in voluntary submission. He gave him a curt nod and smile which made the beta relax a bit. Mason looked at the exchanged and couldn't wrap his head around it a first, so he just took it as Liam acknowledging Scott's arrival.

Scott smiled at his friends. "hey," he greeted.

They all smiled at his normal slightly awkward greeting. Lydia got up from her seat and looked at her pack mates as if to begin the meeting. "Hey Scott," she said firstly, "you're late."

Scott smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I had to play take out boy and take mom her dinner." He answered and they shrugged it of as an obvious thing he did.

"Tell us everything Scott." Lydia said to Scott.

Mason looked at everyone and to him they had an idea what was going on except him. "Wait, what's going on? This isn't some cult is it?" he asked nervously and then he saw Stiles cracking up.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "No its not a cult and trust me, when we are done telling you everything, you will wish it was." She said ruefully with a dark and snarky smile only Lydia could manage. She then proceeded to tell Mason everything about the supernatural world.

Mason looked at them with shock after Lydia was done telling him of things that happened before. He turned to look at his best friend and said, "So you're a werewolf."

Liam looked at Mason with hope that he would not run away like he did when they told him. "Yep." he said popping the 'p'

Mason's eyes went to Scott. "And you're an Alpha werewolf."

Scott shook his head surprising Lydia, Jordan and Mason. "Not anymore, well kind of." He said to the freshman.

Lydia looked at Scott with eyes that said: You better explain.

Scott began to explain everything that happened to them in Mexico and after. Jordan Parrish who was still fairly new to the supernatural world and Mason who just found out looked at the members of the McCall pack with blank eyes. Mason's eyes were laced with fear.

Stiles laughed at the expression of the two initiates. "Welcome to—" he started, but was cut of by Scott who seemed to have heard something coming.

Scott looked at his Pack and gave them that someone was in trouble. He looked at Liam. "Get Mason home," he commanded, Liam wanted to protest but the expression on Scott's face gave him no room to argue. Scott looked at Malia and gave her a nod for her to stay him the rest.

Stiles looked at the silent exchange between Malia and Scott. He realised what Scott was planning, but Scott charged into the wood with speeds greater than he had ever seen. It was like he simply vanished, but it was pure speed. Dust was kicked up and swirled into a tail that trailed him.

The in the woods of Beacon Hills there were multiple howls and snarls that could be heard. A girl pierced through the woods with great skill and grace. Her form was lithe and graceful with chestnut brown hair with glowing golden yellow eyes of a beta werewolf. She ran straight towards a large grand pine tree with bared claws and used them to scale the tree and hid among its leaves.

Behind her two pair of searing red eyes peered out of the dark of the woods, they were followed by a deep throated growl that could induce fear even in the stoutest hearts. The eyes came from two majestic giant 5 ft tall wolves with silver tipped claws and radiated an aura of power, bloodlust and malice. The two wolves treaded slowly towards the giant tree. All the animals that were in the woods were so filled with fear that they all froze helplessly.

One wolf sniffed the air to gather the scent of the girl. It's blood red eyes glowed brightly before like a puff of smoke, the wolf changed into a giant of man. The man was 6ft8 tall with and face and body that looked like it would belong in an ancient Greek Museum. He stood like a living breathing statue with black wavy hair and calculating icy blue eyes.

He gave a wolfish smile to the wolf that was stalking the tree patiently. The man blinked and his eyes turned blood red. He slowly walked to the tree and gave a haughty laugh looking up into the direction that girl was hiding in. "You will not hid from us!" he growled and punched the giant pine tree.

The tree cracked until the trunk exploded from the power. The girl looked down as felt herself falling. Nothing but fear invaded her body. An involuntary scream tore from the girl's lips as she fell. The wolf charged at the falling girl and bit her shoulder before tossing her to the man once they reached the ground.

The man howled with glee and stalked forward to the girl. His red eyes looked like they savouring his apparent victory over the girl. The girl groaned awake with blood pouring down from her shoulder. She touched her hair which was nestled with leaves and dirt.

Her clothes were tattered and dirty and her eyes were now a forest green colour. They looked pale from a lack of sleep. Her stomach groaned for food desperately. She pulled herself painfully from the forest floor much to her own chagrin. She scanned the trees as if looking for a way to escape, but there was none, she was cornered.

The man laughed haughtily at the girl to add to her humiliation. "Yes Cora Hale," he said with a vaguely Greek accent, "There is no escape"

The wolf sneered in a manner as to say it was laughing at her as it slowly stalked around her.

Man stalked even closer to Cora with his blood red eyes boring into her green one. "I have enjoyed our little game together, my dear Cora Hale," he said mockingly as he stroked her hair, removing the leaves gently, "yes, my dear Cora. You have been such a lovely pawn. These three days were fun for my brother and I."

Cora's eyes flashed with hatred for the man before her. "Go screw yourself!" she spat gaining some of her lost pride.

The man laughed loudly once more. "You wound me niece," he said.

Cora growled and spat at him. "Uncle?" she sneered even more, "you are no uncle of mine you filth."

The man growled so loudly in anger that some of the trees cracked from the power. "I may not have been able to gut the worthless traitor Pallas, but you as his descendent will do nicely." He spat with fury licking his voice.

He bared his claws to Strike her down.

Scott weaved through the forest as quickly as his legs could carry him. He was running in the direction he heard a tree explode. It only took him a minute to arrive. His eyes scanned the surrounding. He saw a wolf and big man stalking a girl. Before he knew it the man had bared his claws to strike down the girl. He raced and punched the giant man before he stood protectively in front of the girl.

The wolf growled and turned into a tall man wearing a black cloak. His features were similar to the man Scott had punched. He looked at Scott with narrowed eyes. "You are either very foolish or very brave to challenge us boy." He sneered at Scott.

Scott felt a wave of anger wash over him. His eyes began to shine brightly. "This is my territory. Now leave before I rip you to shreds." He sneered menacingly.

Cora looked at Scott for a minute before she recognised him. She looked at him with a new light. Before she just shot him aside. She was jealous of the boy in front of her before and now here he was. He was risking his own life to try and save hers. This was why Derek liked him so much. He had the heart that Derek lacked.

The man who Scott had punched got up with a surprisingly heavy groan like the punch was very powerfully painful. "That hurt," he snarled, "How dare you touch me you filthy peasant."

The other man who was directly in front of Scott looked amused. "Very well. We will leave for now, but be warned we will return for what is ours." He said and looked at the giant man, "We must leave brother, our game will continue another time."

The giant man stood there in silence for a moment. "I like the way you think Helix," He said, "Its always more fun to savour their pain before take their lives."

The two men laughed and turned to wolves and retreated back into the dark of the forest. Leaving behind a confused Scott and a relieved Cora.

Cora looked at Scott and her heart quickened when he bounded closer to her. She strangely yearned to see his smile, she loved watching his eyes shine in joy and those adorable dimples. She did not have time to dwell on that as she was quickly consumed by darkness.

Scott leaped and caught Cora before she fell to the ground.

**Chapter 4 done, hope you enjoyed it. For now, Addio!**


End file.
